Loveday on Robin
by GinevraJanePotter
Summary: Loveday talking to Maria about Robin and her life after she leaves her in the forest.


"Loveday!" I said. "How could you leave me like that in the forest?" I sat up on my bed

"I could never go back there Maria, I am sorry. I shall tell you why," she sat next to me.

"My name as you know is Loveday but what you do not know is that I am a De Noir. My father is Coeur De Noir, who I am sure you are familiar with, and I have little brother, Robin.

"I was a De Noir princess, which means that when I reached 25, I was supposed to be married to a De Noir villager, warrior or noble.

"But I then meet Sir Benjamin Merryweather, your uncle, and fell in love with him. He never knew I was a De Noir. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. My father was furious when I told him and banished me. I lost his love forever.

"I then told Benjamin that I was a De Noir and he got so angry thinking I did not love him that I was trying to find those blasted pearls, to use his words. I ran away and I, as you know lived in the forest. I did not think it fair to marry him when he didn't know who I truly was.

"I was so upset, I had given up everything for something I had lost and I couldn't go back to either of them.

"I found it very easy to leave my home and father, but there was one part of being banished that I can not live with.

"My brother, Maria. Part of being banished meant not taking to anyone from the castle, which included Robin. It broke my heart to leave him, I practically raised him. He was five when I left.

"Our mother died when she had Robin, and my father turned the castle into a very forbidding place to live, he was cruel. That was part of the reason it was so easy to leave.

"My father hated anything that reminded him of my mother, and Robin reminded him of her greatly. He was very harsh to Robin. I was always having to stop father from hurting him. I would take him out into the forest where my father could not find us.

"That was why it was so hard to leave him. I dreaded what my father would do to him, if I was not there to calm my father down. I was scared Robin would not survive.

"I met Robin a few weeks ago in the forest for the first time since I was banished from my home. I could not help talking to him and telling him who I was. He does not even remember me, Maria, and that hurts. All he remembers about me is what my father told him, that I was traitor, and he ran from me. He doesn't remember how I used to read him stories at night, chase away his nightmare, take care of his wounds and protect him from father. I love Robin, Maria, and he hates me. Although I suppose you do not remember much of when you were five or younger, I just can not believe that all he remembers of me is that I was traitor and I left him.

"As he ran from me, Maria, I yelled after saying falling in love is not a crime, he didn't even pause."

But she did pause, she had tears in her eyes and I hugged her. I am not a very big fan of Robin, an even less so now, but I love Loveday, I love her like a mother. Over her shoulder I saw something that I never hoped to see again.

"Loveday," I whimpered.

"What is it, dear," she said, pulling back. The tears had fallen.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," I said not taking my eyes of it.

"What are you on about, Maria?" she followed my eye line and came to rest on what had me, if I am honest, scared.

"Robin!" She said

"Loveday, Princess," Robin said, not that I knew him well but I think he was in shock. He eyes were slightly wider than usual. I jumped of the bed to get further away from him. I did not want to close to this boy.

"What are you doing in my room, Robin?" I asked and not in a polite tone. I then remember what Loveday had just been telling me. I tried again this time in a kind tone, "What are you doing in my room Robin?"

He didn't answer me; instead Loveday asked him a question, obviously taken by the slight fear in my eyes.

"What did you do to Maria, Robin?" she asked her brother.

Again Robin remained salient. So I answered instead. "He put me in the dungeon at the De Noir Castle."

"He what!" Loveday exclaimed. She then moved to hug me. "I wondered where you were yesterday morning."

I pulled away and walked slowly toward Robin. He didn't move not to grab me or a movement of surprise.

"I shall ask again Robin," I said with a hint of laughter in my voice, "What are you doing in my room?"

He finally moved and spoke but it was not to me.

"What are you doing here Loveday?"

"We have been asking you the same question," she said not replying to his question. "Would you mind answering us first, baby bird-boy brother?"

"Don't call me that, Loveday." Robin said, serious but in a carefree voice. "You know I hate it."

"I do," Loveday said. "But right now I am annoyed at you,"

"What have I done?" he asked.

"You locked Maria in a dungeon, Robin," Loveday said her voice deadly enough to freeze water. Robin flinched "What else have you done?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Maria," she said, turning to me and using her normal tone. "Would you so kindly fill in what my brother is so unwilling to me?"

I nodded, keeping Robin in my eye line.

"He won't hurt you, Maria. I promise."

I nodded again. "Lets see…" I said thinking. "He was at my father's funeral, watching me. He attacked the carriage at the gatehouse before the manor. That's how he got the scratch on his hand- "

"Scratch, Princess," Robin said, but it wasn't his usual tone he used when talking me. It was still sarcastic but there was no hatred brewing beneath it. "You call that a scratch?"

I grinned at him before continuing.

"He tried to kidnap me in the forest –"

"You were trying to steal that rabbit," Robin interrupted again.

"One, do you ever shut up. Two, this is _no_ rabbit" I said picking up Serena. "This is a Moonacre hare, and to use my uncles words, a far more beautiful, brave and serene creature."

Loveday smiled at me.

"I think that's it Loveday, apart from of course where you left me in the forest and he put me in a dungeon."

I sat down at my vanity mirror, stroking my beloved hare.


End file.
